


Dyad Disasters (Mature Version)

by Lady_Mairi (Natasja)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Healthy Relationships, Humour, Inappropriate Use of the Force, More like really bad timing of the Force, Multi, Some sexy times, The Rey/Kylo Ren is very one-sided, but the relationships wouldn't let me tag that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Lady_Mairi
Summary: The version under my main Psued, Natasja, is pure cracky silliness, so I'm posting the longer, NSFW version here.A Dyad in the Force isn't limited to moments of convenience and relative privacy.Rey isn't sure which one of them is more disturbed by it...
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dyad Disasters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400153) by [Natasja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja). 



> The Original version was written as pure crack, and to irritate a couple of Reylo stans who had been stalking me on Tumblr.  
> Then I thought about it more, and decided that it could be a fun story to write. So, my main Pseud gets the crack version, and this page gets the mature, serious version.

Theoretically, Rey wasn’t a stranger to sex, but there had never been anyone on Jakku she trusted enough to let them near her in such a way.

She’d been fortunate that desperation had never forced her to do it anyway.

Many other scavengers had been that desperate, when their territory was stripped bare, or taken, or when they were too old or ill to work, but the one time Rey had come close, an odd sense that she now knew to be the Force had guided her, and she’d found a box of military rations in the star-cruiser. They’d been past the use-by date, but everyone knew that ration bars lasted forever, and it had sustained her until she was past the worst of the fever.

* * *

Kylo Ren hadn’t cared about consent when he touched her, hoping that the violation of her body would crack the formidable shields that protected her mind.

He hadn’t done more than grope over her clothes, sneering that he could take whatever he wanted from her, before Rey’s frantic mental struggles had turned the tables on the Darksider.

At least, she didn’t think he’d done anything more than that, and the light bruises on her body could have come from her last day as a scavenger, from the canon blast at Niima Outpost that sent her and Finn flying, or from any one of a dozen different instances, including her headlong flight from Maz’s tavern into the woods.

There was no proof that Kylo Ren had done anything to her while she was unconcious, between being knocked out in the woods on Takodana and waking up on the _Finalizer_ , but the experience reinforced Rey’s decision that only those she knew and trusted would be allowed to touch her in such a way. No-one on Jakku had fit both requirements, and even most of the Resistance still stayed at arms’ length from Rey or Finn or both. It was a very short list, currently consisting of two people.

Finn and Poe, she trusted.

* * *

Hand-holding and soft brushes against each other progressed quickly, becoming lingering caresses. The first hesitant touch of Finn’s lips to her own developed into heated kisses and wandering hands. Poe’s open friendliness with both of them never faded, but was frequently accompanied by a burning passion that stole Rey’s breath.

Travelling through hyperspace on autopilot, Rey’s meditation time was interrupted by a sudden coldness that had nothing to do with the chill of space.

In a heartbeat, Kylo Ren stood before her, his cruel face impassive. Rey glared, keeping her gaze on his face. “I’ve told you before, I have no interest in seeing you naked.”

He smirked at her, reaching out to cup her cheek, “What makes you think that you have a choice? Of course, you could always return the favour…”

Rey swatted his hand away, using rather more force than necessary. “The only way you’ll see me unclothed is if the Force has really bad timing! Now, get lost!”

* * *

Their involuntary encounters never lasted more than a minute, and Ren vanished as quickly as he had arrived. Moments later, there was a knock on the door, and Poe’s familiar voice. “Rey? You asked me to check on you when we were a few hours out?”

Rey opened the door with a twitch of her fingers. “Yes, thank you.”

Poe threw her an easy grin, but hesitated before leaving for the cockpit. “Are you all right? You look a bit un-nerved.”

Rey tried to wave his concern off, “Just some very strange and disturbing visions.”

He looked sympathetic, patting her shoulder lightly. “Anything I can do to help?”

Something to get the image of Kylo Ren naked out of her head would be nice. Could she ask that of him? Rey bit her lip, “It will sound weird and a bit stupid…”

Poe laughed, “Rey, that sums up at least half of my squadron’s plans. I got made Commander purely on the basis of having the least-insane plans out of all of us.”

That made her smile. “Can we try cuddling, and a bit of kissing, without clothes? If I can’t un-see that last vision, I’d like to replace it with something better.”

She’d seen Finn unclothed, and they’d showered together after a training accident that left them both covered with slime, but every inch of Finn was broad, solid muscle. Poe, while warmer, more respectful and objectively far better-looking than Kylo, was of a similar stature, build and colouring to the Darksider. The similarity was only important as a mental stepping-stone to overlay the memory of Kylo Ren with a better one of Poe Dameron, but it made things easier.

Poe nodded, already stripping off his jacket - he and Finn shared custody of it, these days - and shirt. “That’s actually not such a weird request. A lot of people who were imprisoned by certain unsavoury types or went deep undercover have memories that they want to replace.”

Somehow, that made Rey feel better. Carefully, she took off her own clothing, the complicated wrappings that she’d designed on Jakku to be harder to tear, cut or otherwise remove. Poe felt warm and kind and gentle in the Force, a softly-shining light not unlike the stars he loved. In her physical sight, he was slimly muscular in a way usually hidden beneath a flight suit, small and not-so-small scars pale against the tan skin.

It wasn’t like not the sculpted, imposing body-builder muscles that Kylo Ren had developed, but Rey preferred it. She let her gaze wander lower, down a dusting of dark hair, to the decent-sized cock that was currently standing at half-mast. Rey bit her lower lip, gesturing to it. “Do you want me to…”

Poe shrugged. “Only if you actually want to. If you aren’t ready, I can take care of it myself, later.”

Finn had said the same thing, with slightly different phrasing. It only cemented Rey’s decision. “I kind of do, but I want Finn to be there, too. Does that make sense?”

Poe’s eyes glazed over briefly, as though lost in a daydream, before he shook himself and cupped her face, brushing his thumb gently over her cheekbone, and enfolded her in a warm hug. “Don’t ever feel ashamed of asking for what you need.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Rey had to sound out Finn...

Before she made any concrete plans, Rey had to make sure that Finn was all right with sharing.

She thought it would be, but it was only polite to double-check.

* * *

After a training session, where Rey became more and more convinced that Finn was also Force-Sensitive, if perhaps not as much as she was, they found their way to the shower attached to the room Rey shared with Luke as his apprentice.

(The Resistance bases had more than enough water for two showers, but the boiler was on the fritz, and the engineers were busy with other problems, so the question was if they had enough _hot_ water for two showers.)

She was washing Finn’s back, lingering over the smooth muscles and long pink scar that had just missed his spine, and attributed the slight chill to being outside the water stream. In her defense, it wasn’t as though Kylo Ren’s incoherent spluttering was all that different than the noises the outdated ‘fresher system made regularly. Finn turned around, giving Kylo Ren an unintended free show, and the Darksider went both an entertaining array of colours, and utterly, blessedly, silent.

Finn didn’t notice, though he did grin at the sparkle in her eyes, misunderstanding the source. “Switch places, and I’ll do your back.”

The heat in his voice made her shiver, and she handed him the sponge and soap. “No need to limit yourself.”

He laughed, warm and suggestive, and picked her up. Rey squealed and wrapped her legs around his waist for balance, gripping his shoulders and laughing as he ran his hands over her bottom and up her back, washing her by feel. Rey pressed her body tightly against his, feeling the hard muscles beneath the dark skin, his lips on her collarbone. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his in a hungry kiss.

Rey ignored the enraged scream from across the room, cut off as Kylo Ren vanished, their connection breaking as abruptly as it connected.

She wondered if it would feel the same in a different context, to have Finn’s strong arms wrapped around her thighs, his dark curls - Rey shook herself out of the fantasy.

One step at a time. “Finn, are you interested in Poe?”

He leaned back, raising an eyebrow, “Kriff of a time to ask me that, Rey.”

True, but this was one of the few times they could be assured of not having an audience. “I know, but it’s kind of important. If you are interested, would you be willing to share?”

Finn blinked. “Share you or share him?”

Rey blushed. “Both? I like you and I like Poe, and I’m pretty sure Poe is interested in both of us, but it wouldn’t feel… right… without you.”

In response, Finn pressed her gently against the wall, kissing her fiercely. His thigh pressed between her legs, and Rey gladly parted them, his calloused finger seeking…

They both yelped when the hot water chose that moment to quit, scrambling out of the ‘fresher and reaching for towels. Finn grinned ruefully. “Well, so much for that. Perhaps we can move this to a bed.”

Rey smiled. “Absolutely, though I would like Poe to be there for the main event.”

Finn didn’t bother putting on a shirt as they made their way to his and Poe’s room, somehow missing three humans, a Twi’lek and an alien of a species Rey didn’t recognise either walking into a wall, stopping dead, or otherwise looking very appreciative.

* * *

Finn and Poe’s room, when they reached it, was already occupied.

Poe looked up from his datapad, temporarily lost the ability to speak as his mind went blank - and didn’t that feel odd in the Force? - and finally beamed at them both. “Well, that’s a nice surprise.”

Between training, missions, and free periods that never seemed to quite line up, finding time and space for all three of them to be alone together was even harder than finding Luke had been.

But now that they finally had… oh, so very worth it.

Rey clung to Finn’s broad, muscular shoulders, straddling his lap, her head thrown back as she gasped through waves of pleasure. Poe was wrapped around them both, pectorals warm and solid at Rey’s back, his soft lips at her neck. Even now, he was incapable of staying quiet, the constant babble of sweet reassurances grounding her in the moment as much as the hand that cupped and stroked her breasts, the other tangled in Finn’s short curls.

She barely noticed when the room shifted around her, the decorated walls of their room becoming hard, grey metal...

* * *

Motion caught her eye, and she saw the familiar black robes of Kylo Ren. Unmasked, his face darkened in fury when he saw her, then twisted into cold, murderous rage when he realised what she was doing. 

She stiffened, freezing in place. Finn and Poe both instantly stopped what they were doing. “Rey? Are you all right?”

The Force had terrible timing, and so did Kylo Ren. Screw ‘higher powers’; they’d just ruined a series of fantastic orgasms! Rey shook herself. “Weird Force stuff. Can we… hit pause for a minute?”

Finn nodded. “The kind of minute that needs clothes, or cuddling?”

His warm consideration chased away the cold of Kylo Ren’s presence, however temporary it had been. “Cuddling, I think. We can stay naked.”

Poe made himself comfortable, wincing a little at stiff joints. “Overwhelming feedback, or something else?” He shrugged at the strange looks they both sent him. “There were some trashy holonovels that managed to withstand the Jedi Purge when the Empire rose. I’m pretty sure most of it was creative licence, but some of it sounded plausible.”

Rey thought of the trashy holonovels that had been the only reading material available aside from a very basic mechanical parts guide when Rey was teaching herself. It didn’t bear thinking about, but she had to laugh at the idea of the faces Luke must have pulled when he read them. She made the mistake of catching Finn’s eyes, and they all dissolved into a spate of giggles.

Pulling herself back together, Rey tried to explain a concept she was only vaguely familiar with herself. “Kylo Ren… sometimes we get visions of each other, as though we’re in the same place, even though we’re actually systems apart. It only lasts a few seconds, and I can’t control it… Force, I wish I could, but…”

Poe pieced together something coherent out of her rambling. “So Ren… saw us? It’s probably the closest he’s come to willing intimate company in decades.”

There was something tight and hollow in the brief quirk of Finn’s lips. Rey tried not to think on it too hard. “A bit of a moodkiller, but not a permanent one. How do you feel?”

A lot better for their lack of freaking out, certainly. “Uncomfortable, but it isn’t the first inconveniently-timed intrusion. You’re taking it less-badly than I anticipated.”

Finn shrugged, muscles rippling in a very nicely distracting fashion, “What’s he going to do, wish he could kill me _more_? Besides, who you share yourself with has nothing to do with him.”

Poe mirrored the gesture, and suddenly Rey didn’t care even a little about Kylo Ren, except a brief flash of sympathy for whoever had to clean up after the tantrum he was surely throwing. “Same here. He could barely stand me even when he was just a petulant brat, and I doubt blowing up Starkiller Base made me any more popular with him.”

Finn pulled Poe in for a slow, lingering kiss, and it hit Rey that there were a lot of other far more enjoyable things for her to dwell on. She reached out to stroke Poe with her fingertips, enjoying the heat of their eyes as the two men focussed on her. “In that case, let’s make the most of our free time.”

Rey let out a breathy sigh as Finn rolled his hips against hers, making her bounce a little, and maybe Poe’s feedback theory wasn’t quite so far-fetched, after all. Rey let her eyes flutter closed, feeling her partners in the Force and letting the sensations wash over and through her like a cleansing wave. Her head fell back onto Poe’s shoulder, and the world around them vanished.

This really had been one of her better ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... not great at writing sex.  
> I'm Asexual, and sex-indifferent to the point that smut literally puts me to sleep, even when I'm the one writing it.  
> (Yes, everyone I know finds that hilarious, even the other Aces.)  
> Anyway, tell me how I did, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
